La verdad que lo rompe todo
by Kurokokoro-kun
Summary: La bonita amistad de una niña llamada Talía y su pokemon mascota Pyo se ve frustrada cuando este por razones desconocidas adquiere forma e inteligencia humana. Siendo la causa principal de la ruptura; el descubrimiento por parte de Pyo, el crudo destino que sufren los pokemon bajo el control de los humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Esta es un Fanfic de Pokemon elaborado única y exclusivamente para entretener. Los derechos de autor corresponden a los creadores de "Pokemon". (Se aplica lo mismo para los autores de otras obras, en caso de que haga algún tipo de referencia)

LA VERDAD QUE LO ROMPE TODO.

Talía era una niña linda, de unos 9 años; cabello negro y unos bonitos ojos de color azul; vivía en una enorme mansión, bien alejada de las grandes ciudades. Sus padres eran los patrones de una enorme corporación dedicada a la producción de alimentos. A pesar de haber crecido bajo los constantes mimos de sus sirvientas, su corazón no albergaba ni una pizca de arrogancia. Dado que sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa, pasaba su tiempo jugando con Pyo, un Torchic que ella misma había criado por un par de meses desde que salió del cascarón; y el cual llevaba un collar en forma de lazo.

Pyo y Talía eran amigos inseparables; salían juntos de paseo por la pradera, compartían la comida, e incluso dormían en la misma cama. Podía decirse que Talía se sentía muy feliz de que Pyo fuera su mascota y Pyo de que Talía fuera su dueña. Sin embargo a Pyo no sólo le gustaba jugar con ella; a menos de medio kilómetro de la lujosa mansión estaban las cochiqueras de sus amigos pokemon: Unos Pignites que conoció durante una pequeña visita que hizo Talía a las granjas en compañía de sus padres.

Una mañana poco antes de que amaneciera, Pyo y Talía escucharon un fuerte estruendo. Muy asustado el Torchic se escondió bajo las sábanas, buscando refugio en los brazos de su dueña. "No tengas miedo, No pasará nada malo mientras estés conmigo." Y dicho esto, lo tomó en brazos y sin tan siquiera ponerse los zapatos corrió hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido. Guiada por la curiosidad Talía recorrió la pradera mojando su bata de dormir con el rocío de la mañana. Finalmente lograron encontrar la causa del estruendo cerca de allí encontraron un enorme cráter, en cuyo centro se encontraba una brillante piedra multicolor del tamaño de un barril.

\- Wow! Mira qué piedra tan bonita ha caído del cielo. Si tan sólo fuera más pequeña me la llevaría a casa.

De pronto Pyo saltó de sus brazos, atraído por el brillo de la reluciente piedra y comenzó a picotearla repetidas veces hasta que logró sacar algunos fragmentos. Tomó uno de ellos con el pico y lo llevó hasta Talía.; quien lo miraba con ojos brillantes de la emoción. Cargó la niña a su pequeño amigo, besó suavemente. Su emplumada cabeza y le dijo en un tono muy emotivo:

\- Sabes, a veces no sé qué haría sin ti. Siempre juegas conmigo y me haces sonreír... Por eso siempre voy a quererte, sin importar que tan mayor me vuelva.

Los dos amigos regresaron a casa y treparon hasta su cuarto, Allí Talía ató los dos fragmentos a un cordel, e hizo dos colgantes ( Uno para ella y otro para Pyo). Pero apenas se adornaron con las bonitas gemas, el reloj despertador sonó, para recordarle que ya era hora de que Talía se fuera a la escuela. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha y se vistió con su bonito uniforme de marinera. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, desayunó y se despidió de la camarera y de su querido Torchic.

\- Adiós Maya y Pyo! ¡Nos veremos en la tarde!

Cuando Talía se fue Maya regresó a los deberes del hogar, mientras que Pyo se puso a rondar la casa, alejando a todos los pokemón bicho que trataran de entrar. Y así pasaron largas horas de espera hasta que se aburrió de esperar y se echó bajo la cama de su dueña a tomar una siesta. Entonces fue despertado por una conocida voz angelical que decía: " Ya volví Pyo, Vayamos a jugar a la pradera! Entonces la puerta se abrió, y justo como todos los días Talía hizo su llegada con una sonrisa. Muy emocionado el pequeño Torchic saltó hacia ella, cayendo en sus brazos. La niña besó la cabeza de su amigo y este a su vez comenzó a frotarse cariñosamente contra el rostro de su querida dueña.

Después de la conmovedora escena salieron al campo durante dos largas horas para jugar a las escondidas .Talía se ocultaba lo mejor que podía pero Pyo siempre acababa por descubrirla, momento que ella aprovechaba para atraparlo y hacerle cosquillas. Así los dos amigos se divirtieron hasta la puesta de sol; entonces regresaron a la casa para la cena, no sin antes de que Talía se bañara nuevamente para quitarse el polvo. Toda la familia estaba sentada a la mesa; incluso a la sirvienta la invitaban a comer junto a ellos ,y Pyo estaba ahí debajo de la silla de la niña disfrutando de los sabrosos granos que le daban de alimento.

Luego de un rato Talía subió las escaleras, se encerró en su cuarto para que Pyo no la molestara y se puso a hacer los deberes como la buena estudiante que era; mientras que el Torchic esperaba impaciente que ella abriera la puerta para él .Cuando el reloj marcaba las diez finalmente pudo entrar, pero Talía no parecía tener ganas de seguir jugando; estaba vistiendo su ropa de dormir y sus ojos empezaba a cerrarse por sí solos. Se acostó en su cama, abrazó a Pyo como si fuera su muñeco de peluche y en unos pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida.

Pero Pyo aún estaba lleno de energía. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, se escurrió entre los brazos de Talía, saltó por la ventana y fijó rumbo hasta la granja donde estaban sus amigos pokemon. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que muchas cosas habían cambiado; aquellos Pignites con los que solía jugar ahora eran Poderosos Emboars aunque no por ello dejaron de recibirlo con el mismo cariño de siempre. Estuvieron divirtiéndose durante un rato hasta que llegaron unos trabajadores y comenzaron a conducir a todos los Emboars; dejando sólo a los que aún no habían evolucionado a esta forma.

Pyo siguió a sus compañeros hasta una enorme habitación hecha de acero con cientos de agujeros perfectamente alineados en cada una de las paredes y el techo. De pronto las puertas se cerraron y una densa llovizna comenzó a rociar a todos los pokemon de fuego. Los Pignites se agitaron, comenzaron a golpear la puerta de metal para abrirse paso mientras chillaban desesperadamente a causa del ardor que les producía el agua. Enormes púas de metal salieron disparadas a gran presión desde los agujeros de la pared ensartando a cada uno de los pokemon y terminando definitivamente con sus vidas.

Las puertas se abrieron y unos trabajadores vestidos de blanco comenzaron a llevarse los ensangrentados cadáveres a la máquina de procesamiento. Pero apenas se dispusieron a salir uno de los cuerpos se movió. Los carniceros voltearon la mirada y pudieron ver a un niño de unos nueve años de cabellos dorados, que lloraba a mares ,mientras los veía con una penetrante mirada llena de odio.

\- ¡Malditas basuras! - ¡C- Cómo se atreven a matar a mis amigos de esa forma!

-¿ De qué hablas chico? Estos Pignites son sólo un producto más que vender en el mercado. No puedes hacerte amigo de tu cena.

\- ¿Con que así funcionan las cosas?... Fingen tratarnos bien y cuando crecemos simplemente nos matan... ¿Realmente es este del destino que los humanos crean para los pokemon?

Mientras esta idea atormentaba su mente , un sentimiento completamente desconocido invadió su mente; era una emoción fuerte que ardía con la misma intensidad que sus llamas. Se abalanzó sobre uno de los obreros y usando sus nuevas manos lo degolló a sangre fría con sus pequeñas garras. ( Arañazo. Scratch)Los otros dos carniceros trataron de atrapar a Pyo pero él los esquivó con gran facilidad; un poderoso arañazo dejó ciego a uno de ellos, y entonces tomó aire y arrojó una pequeña llamarada de apenas dos metros de largo que calcinó al último de sus enemigos. (Ascuas. Ember)

Rápidamente buscó un camino hasta las cochiqueras, rompió las cerraduras y liberó a todos los pokemon que habían cautivos. Luego de librar a los Pignites de su cruel destino, corrió desesperadamente para regresar con su querida Talía. Pero mientras atravesaba la carretera se topó con un pokemon que jamás había visto. Era más alto que él , de color blanco tenía una larga cola y una mirada seria ; Era Mewtwo.

\- Vaya! -Exclamó Mewtwo- Al parecer has descubierto. Lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser los humanos. Pero en lugar de huir lejos de aquí, has decidido que tienes que ir con tu ama.

\- Talía no es mi ama! - protestó Pyo- Ella es mi querida amiga; ella siempre va a quererme y a cuidarme...

\- ¡Qué iluso eres! Las crías humanas imitan el comportamiento de sus padres. ¿En serio crees poder esperar algo bueno de la hija de quienes ordenaron la masacre que acabas de presenciar?

\- Talía nunca haría nada como eso ; Es más Estoy seguro de que no sabe nada de lo que pasa en ese lugar...

\- Aun así - interrumpió Mewtwo- Ya no eres un pokemon; cuando vea en lo que te has convertido serás desechado; y en el peor de los casos te matarán o te encerarán en un laboratorio justo como hicieron conmigo. Pero hay algo que puedes hacer para evitar la muerte de más pokemon; sólo tienes que acabar con el linaje de quienes propiciaron esta abominación.

Indispuesto a escuchar más Pyo siguió su camino hasta la mansión con un nuevo objetivo en mente . Al llegar rompió una de las ventanas de la cocina tomó un afilado cuchillo con sus manos y se dirigió al cuarto donde dormían los padres de Talía. Abrió la puerta lentamente, tomó un kimono del armario para cubrirse del frío, se acercó a la cama y apuñaló al padre de Talía justo en el corazón. El hombre emitió un agonizante grito que despertó a su mujer y esta al ver a su esposo siendo apuñalado por un niño entró en pánico y comenzó a gritar horrorizada. Entonces, Pyo saltó sobre ella y la acuchilló repetidas veces hasta que exhaló su último aliento.

Maya la sirvienta al escuchar aquellos gritos provenientes del cuarto de sus patrones se levantó enseguida, tomó su lámpara como arma y corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con aquel niño ensangrentado empuñando un cuchillo de cocina sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Pyo se lanzó sobre ella pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla Maya lo golpeó en la cabeza con la lámpara. Sin embargo esto no fue suficiente, pues apenas cayó al suelo se levantó con suma rapidez y clavó la afilada hoja en la pierna derecha de la sirvienta. Desesperada por huir Maya salió cojeando al corredor y apoyándose en la pared trató de alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Pero en ese preciso instante Talía, quien había salido de su cuarto se encontró a Maya moviéndose muy lastimada por el pasillo. Corrió enseguida a ayudarla pero cuando estuvo a un metro de alcanzarla vio cómo alguien saltaba a sus espaldas y le cortaba el cuello. La sirvienta se desplomó y entonces la silueta de su atacante fue revelada. Talía se paralizó del miedo y Pyo se acercó a ella lentamente y colocó el cuchillo en su cuello. Pero entonces la niña se dio cuenta de que aquel chico llevaba una cinta al cuello, similar a la que ella le había colocado a su Torchic.

\- ¿Pyo , eres tú? - preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿De verdad eres tú?...¿Por qué Pyo? - ¿por qué has hecho esto?

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Esta noche pude ver cómo mis amigos eran masacrados por esos malditos humanos que trabajan para tus padres. Así que he venido hasta aquí para arrancar el problema de raíz.

-¿Has matado también a mis padres? ¿Por qué? Creí que éramos amigos.

\- Eso ya se acabó! - Gritó Pyo - Cómo quieres que sea amigo de la hija de esas dos escorias! Ahora mismo me voy a deshacerme de nuestra hipócrita amistad.

En ese instante el corazón de Talía se rompió. Después de tantos momentos que pasaron juntos, no podía creer que su amistad fuera a ser destruida de forma tan cruel. Entonces miró a Pyo fijamente con sus llorosos ojos y aún con todo el dolor que sentía se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Ante esta muestra de cariño por parte de ella, Pyo comenzó a dudar; sus manos empezaron a temblar y su rabia desapareció; siendo reemplazada por una profunda lástima y culpabilidad.

\- ¿Cómo puedes besarme de esa forma? ¡Se supone que tienes que odiarme!

\- ¡No quiero hacerlo!- replicó Talía con una expresión de tristeza- Si ahora mismo te odiara, me quedaría completamente sola...No quiero perderte a ti también!

-¡Estoy hablando en serio! - Amenazó Pyo- Te voy a matar.

\- ¡No me importa!- exclamó Talía mientras lo miraba con sus tristes ojos azules- Te quiero Pyo ; y siempre te querré. No importa que me odies, yo haré cualquier cosa por ti.

\- ¡Ya basta de decir idioteces! ¿Acaso tú...?

\- Sí- contestó ella- Moriría por ti, si así pudiera aliviar tu dolor. Después de todo somos amigos ¿No?

Aquellas últimas palabras, a pesar de su sencillez ahogaron el corazón de Pyo en un inmenso dolor y arrepentimiento. No podía creer lo que había escuchado: aún después de sus malas acciones Talía aún lo adoraba; e incluso estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él. Conmocionado por aquel inocente acto de perdón, Pyo se dio la vuelta y huyó en dirección al bosque, mientras de sus ojos brotaban cientos de lágrimas.

\- Tonta. ¿Por qué aún me quieres? He matado a tu familia, he intentado matarte a ti,¿ y aun así me sigues tratando como amigo? ¡No lo merezco! No merezco tu cariño ni tu perdón; después de todo sólo soy un monstruo; Un monstruo cruel y egoísta que ha intentado lastimarte.

¡Gracias por Leer! Espero que les haya gustado! Si quieren saber cómo continúa esta historia. Lean el próximo capítulo n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Esta es un Fanfic de Pokemon elaborado única y exclusivamente para entretener . Los derechos de autor corresponden a los creadores de "Pokemon".( Se aplica lo mismo para los autores de otras obras, en caso de que haga algún tipo de referencia)

CAPÍTULO II

Unos días después de que abandonara a Talía, Pyo se encontraba deambulando por los extensos bosques de la región. Aún tenía muchas cosas que debía comprender: ¿Cómo terminó convirtiéndose en humano? ¿Qué era aquella emoción tan fuerte que lo había llevado a matar? ¿Acaso era normal que un pokemón pensara de esa forma? No estaba seguro de nada; todo lo que sabía era que se había hecho más fuerte. Con todas estas cosas dándole vueltas en su cabeza subió a un arbol para mantenerse fuera del alcance de los Poochyenas y luego de unos minutos se quedó dormido.

Su imaginación lo llevó a un pequeño agujero repleto de cristales afiladísimos, de una coloración similar a la piedra que había caído del cielo. Sus manos habían desaparecido y un denso plumaje anaranjado cubría nuevamente su cuerpo: Era un Torchic otra vez. De pronto la bonita voz de Talía comenzó a resonar en el interior del túnel."¿ Pyo Dónde estás"? Desesperado por verla de nuevo , Pyo corrió lo más rápido que pudo a través del túnel , ignorando por completo los cortes que los agudos cristales infligían sobre su cuerpo. Poco a poco su camino se iba haciendo más amplio hasta que finalmente se encontró con ella, pero justo en el momento en que iba a acariciarla ella lo empujó y le dijo:

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! He venido a buscar a mi querido Pyo. No a un monstruo sin corazón que solo piensa en matar.

Sus heridas y su corazón comenzaron a doler. Sus bonitas plumas desaparecieron. El par de manos comenzó emerger nuevamente de su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente regresó a su forma humana. Despertó de aquella terrible pesadilla y entonces lo comprendió todo: Aquella piedra multicolor era la que le había otorgado conciencia, la que había convertido su frágil cuerpo en el de un humano. Muy asustado se arrancó el collar y estuvo a punto de tirarlo...

\- Así es como funciona ¿no? Cuando la piedra entra en contacto con la sangre, te conviertes en humano. Debo haberme tragado algunos pequeños fragmentos cuando los tomé con el pico... Eso significa que en mis manos tengo un gran poder que puedo usar para proteger a los pokemon... No! Es un poder que debo darle a los pokemon, para que dejen de ser lastimados por los humanos.

Y así Pyo continuó su viaje sin rumbo en busca de pokemon que necesitaran su ayuda. Luego de caminar unos pocos kilómetros por el denso bosque llegó a un lugar un tanto extraño; se trataba de una gran edificación pintada de blanco, con una enorme R pintada de color rojo y una gran cerca de alambrada que rodeaba el lugar. De pronto escuchó el sonido de un camión aproximándose y rápidamente se escondió tras unos enorme máquina se detuvo justo frente a la entrada pero luego de unos segundos las puertas se abrieron , permitiéndole el paso.

Desde la distancia Pyo vio cómo uno de los operarios, usando un montacargas, transportaba pokemon enjaulados hasta el interior de la instalación. No eran pokemon de la misma especie; así que supuso que no los iban a usar como comida, pero imaginó que no debía ser para nada bueno, así que se mantuvo oculto mientras pensaba en una manera de entrar.

Luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que entrar sin ser visto, era algo imposible de lograr por sí solo. Sin embargo el simple hecho de imaginar lo que aquellos pokemon sufrirían fue más que suficiente para llenarlo de valor. Empuñó su cuchillo de cocina y usando sus garras comenzó a cavar un agujero (Excavar. Dig) para cruzar la reja y llegar hasta la puerta donde habían dos hombres de guardia. Cuando por fin se topó con los cimientos salió de golpe desde el subsuelo y apuñaló a uno de sus enemigos justo en el corazón, entonces su compañero muy asustado se dispuso a sacar una de sus pokeball del bolsillo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una nube de polvo lo cegó por unos instantes( Ataque Arena. Sand Attack) y aprovechando esto Pyo acabó con él.

Comenzó a correr por los pasillos destruyéndolo todo a su paso .Los miembros del Team Rocket usaron sus armas de fuego en lugar de sus pokemon, pues a simple vista Pyo era sólo un niño de nueve años; sin embargo las balas apenas le causaban moretones( Los ataques de acero no son efectivos contra pokemon de fuego) y aprovechando esto fue matando a cada uno de los que se interponían en su camino. Uno a uno fueron cayendo como moscas: mutilados , degollados o quemados pero Pyo no lograba dar con el lugar donde estaban los pokemon encerrados; así que se acercó a uno de los guardias que se desangraba y lo agarró por el cuello...

\- ¿Dónde están los pokemon? - Preguntó Pyo- ¿Qué tratan de hacer con ellos?

\- ¡Están en el laboratorio! siguiendo este corredor - dijo el guardia mientras vomitaba sangre- Nosotros sólo los atrapamos. No sabemos lo que hacen con ellos...

Usando su cuchillo Pyo acabó con él y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a unas puertas hechas de metal. Golpeó la puerta repetidas veces, sopló sus llamas sobre ellas y las embistió varias veces; pero todo era inútil. De pronto empezó a escuchar una voz encantadora que suplicaba: "Me duele, me duele mucho. Por favor haz que se detenga". Exhortado por estas palabras continuó golpeando la puerta cada vez con más fuerza, a tal punto que sus manos se lastimaron. De repente sintió cómo una gran fuerza comenzaba a invadirlo, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con intensidad , y entonces evolucionó; se volvió un poco más alto, su cabello se tornó de color naranja y el iris de sus ojos comenzó a brillar como dos rubíes.

Sus manos estaban lastimadas , pero después de todo lo que había hecho no podía simplemente dejar de intentarlo así que usando su pierna derecha golpeó la puerta nuevamente; abollándola por completo. Al ver que su ataque había funcionado empezó a patear la puerta una y otra vez hasta que finalmente logró destruirla. Al entrar encontró cientos de pokemon enjaulados y justo en el centro de la habitación encontró , acoplada a un extraño equipo , una cápsula de cristal que contenía una Kirlia de cabello celeste y ojos anaranjados que agonizando bajo una intensa luz. A base de patadas consiguió que la máquina dejara de funcionar y sacó a la pobre pokemon completamente desmayada.

Rompió las cerraduras de las jaulas que mantenían cautivos a los demás y estos dieron comienzo a una feroz estampida que lo destruía todo a su paso. Pyo corrió en conjunto con el grupo hasta salir de la instalación, cargando en sus brazos a aquella Kirlia que le había rogado por ayuda. Cuando ya estaban bien lejos de aquel terrible lugar el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes negras que avisaban de una lluvia torrencial. Enseguida Pyo buscó refugio en una pequeña cueva y prendió algunas ramas .Acostó a la Kirlia cerca del fuego y le dijo:

\- Siento muchísimo lo que has tenido que sufrir. Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada; porque te daré lo que necesitas para que ningún humano pueda hacerte daño... (Acercó entonces la piedra de su colgante y con ella le hizo un pequeño corte en el pecho.)

De pronto sintió el sonido de algo acercándose, giró su cabeza y vio en la entrada de la caverna una extraña silueta. No era muy alta ; parecía tener una cola terminada en algo similar a un cascabel, y una gran cantidad de pelo esponjoso en su cabeza y pecho. Empuñó enseguida su cuchillo y con mucho cuidado se fue acercando poco a poco a su visitante. Al acercarse lo suficiente se dio cuenta de que aquella extraña forma era sólo una Flaffy empapada por la lluvia.

\- ¿Así que eras tú la que nos venía siguiendo? Bueno... Supongo que alguien más en el grupo no estaría mal.

Y así aquella Flaffy también comenzó a formar parte del grupo. Al igual que su otra compañera Pyo le hizo un pequeño arañazo con su piedra mágica, para convertirla en humana.

A la mañana siguiente cuando la Kirlia despertó encontró arrodillada a su lado a una joven humana de ojos azules y cabellos muy ondeados de color plateado. Muy asustada se arrastró hasta un rincón y se puso en posición fetal mientras miraba a aquella chica con desconfianza. Entonces la chica de cabello blanco se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza.

\- ¡No tengas miedo! - le dijo con una voz acogedora- Sólo soy humana en apariencia, en mi corazón sigo siendo una Flaffy.

-¿Una Flaffy?...

Al escuchar su voz quedó completamente impactada. ¿Cómo había aprendido a hablar el idioma humano? Rápidamente se puso de pie , comenzó a observar su cuerpo por unos instantes; sólo para darse cuenta de que su cuerpo había cambiado: Su piel era menos pálida que antes, sus caderas y pecho se habían ensanchado un poco y sus manos y piernas contaban ahora con cinco dedos.

-¿ ¡Yo también soy humana!? - preguntó la Kirlia muy alarmada ¿ Por qué me ha ocurrido esto?

\- ¡Tranquila! Ser humana no es tan malo; de hecho los poderes que tenía como pokemon se volvieron más fuertes.

\- Pero... No quiero ser humana. - lloraba la Kirlia -¡Los humanos son malos! No quiero parecerme a ellos!

En ese instante Pyo llegó al refugio y al escuchar estas palabras interrumpió para decirle:

\- Convertirte en humana es la mejor forma de protegerte de sus maltratos - Explicó Pyo- ¿O es que acaso prefieres seguir sufriendo en manos de los humanos?

\- ¡No!¡ No quiero sufrir más!- seguía llorando- ¡Por favor perdóname !yo nunca quise decir que tus intenciones fueran malas!

\- ¡No pasa nada! - dijo Pyo en un amable tono mientras la miraba a los ojos- A partir de ahora seremos tus amigos, y nos aseguraremos que nadie te haga daño de nuevo.

\- ¿De verdad? - suspiró ella- ¿ustedes cuidarán de mí?

-¡Por supuesto, tonta! - dijo la Flaffy mientras le daba un tierno abrazo- Después de todo: ¿Quién más cuidará de nosotros?

Cuando la Kirlia se tranquilizó un poco, Pyo trajo unos uniformes que había tomado del laboratorio y se vistieron con ellos; no les quedaban para nada mal, pero las dos chicas se sentían un poco incómodas con aquellos trapos, pues nunca habían usado ropa .Entonces se sentaron los tres juntos a comer algunas bayas que Pyo había ido a buscar mientras ellas dormían.

-Esto... Chicas... ¿Les molestaría que yo les pusiera un nombre? Quiero decir: Ahora que estaremos juntos deberíamos tener una forma de identificarnos. ¿No?

-¡No estoy interesada! - protestó la Kirlia- me rehúso a llevar un nombre como los humanos

\- ¡Oh, vamos! - la exhortó su compañera mientras le daba un tierno abrazo- Apuesto a que él elegirá nombres muy lindos. ¿A que sí?

\- Bueno pues ...qué les parecen... Anna y Nia?

\- Me encantan !- exclamó ella con alegría mientras frotaba su rostro contra el de Pyo en señal de agradecimiento- A partir de ahora seré una Flaffy llamada Anna , y mi querida Kirlia se llamará Nia!...( se detuvo por un instante)... Pero... ¿cómo podemos llamarte a ti?

\- esto... Yo... Me llamo Pyo.

-¿ Te llamas ? -Preguntó Anna-¿ Ya tenías un nombre?¿ Nos dirías quien te lo puso; porfa?

Pyo no pudo contestar a la pregunta; no quería recordar aquellos lindos momentos que había vivido junto a Talía; o mejor dicho creía que no merecía recordarlos. Se volteó con los ojos llorosos y las cortó con la frase: " Prefiero no hablar de eso"." En ese momento Anna se sintió terrible; no era su intención herir los sentimientos, pero por mucho que quisiera disculparse decidió que lo mejor sería darle su espacio. Tomó a Nia de la mano y regresaron al refugio.

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!- decía Anna muy apenada- yo nunca pensé que fuera a acabar así.

\- ¡No ha sido culpa tuya!- Explicó Nia- Cuando leí sus emociones sólo pude ver odio, tristeza y arrepentimiento. Yo también siento lástima por él; si tan solo hubiera algo que pudiera aliviar su dolor... Quiero decir : Es lo menos que podemos hacer por él.

-¡ Ya lo tengo !- exclamó Anna - Seamos amables con él , y démosle el cariño que necesita. Estoy segura de que si nos esforzamos podremos hacerlo sonreír ¿ no te parece?

\- Sí! - respondió Nia-¡Esforcémonos en ser sus amigas!

¡Gracias por Leer ! Espero que les haya gustado! Si quieren saber cómo continúa esta historia. Lean el próximo capítulo n_n . ¡Y no olviden recomendarme!


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaración: Esta es un Fanfic de Pokemon elaborado única y exclusivamente para entretener . Los derechos de autor corresponden a los creadores de "Pokemon".( Se aplica lo mismo para los autores de otras obras, en caso de que haga algún tipo de referencia)

CAPÍTULO III.

Luego de algunas semanas juntos Pyo, Nia y Anna continuaban su camino por la región, bridando su ayuda a todos los pokemon que se encontraran en su camino, pero bajo la condición de que dejaran de lado su odio hacia los humanos. Pero había algo que aún intrigaba a las chicas: Querían saber más de Pyo; más de su vida anterior, sus miedos, y lo que era más importante ¿Por qué trataba de proteger a los humanos si decía odiarlos tanto? Sin embargo él al escuchar estas preguntas siempre bajaba la cabeza y se quedaba en silencio.

Una tarde mientras descansaban juntos bajo un pequeño arbolillo Nia fue despertada por una triste voz que empezaba a darle vuelta a su cabeza. "Quiero volver a casa" - decía la voz - " Quiero ver a mamá y a papá!". Agitó suavemente a Anna y a Pyo y les dijo muy preocupada:

\- Anna, Pyo . Despierten! ¡He percibido a alguien pidiendo ayuda!

\- Ow ! Me han arruinado la siesta- protestó Anna mientras bostezaba- Y yo que estaba teniendo un sueño tan lindo!

\- Tenemos que levantarnos - dijo Pyo- si hay un pokemon que nos necesita...

\- Esto... - Interrumpió Nia- En realidad, quien está pidiendo ayuda es una cría humana. ¿En serio tenemos que ir?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - Contestó Pyo - No está bien dejar a alguien abandonado a su suerte sólo porque es humano!

Y así, guiados por los poderes telepáticos de la Kirlia lograron dar con quien pedía ayuda. Allí, sentado junto a una piedra en posición fetal encontraron un niño de unos 5 o seis años , de cabello castaño. Entonces Pyo pensó que esta era la oportunidad para que Nia dejara de odiar a los humanos, así que la tomó por sorpresa y la empujó fuera del escondite.

\- H- Hola! - saludó Nia muy nerviosa - Esto... ¿Te has perdido?

\- Sí! - contestó el niño mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Yo sólo quería llevarle unas flores lindas a mi mami. Pero ahora no sé cómo volver! Snif Snif.

\- E- Esto... No te preocupes! - le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- mis amigos y yo te llevaremos con tu mami... Por cierto me llamo Nia ¿Y tú?

\- Mi nombre es Rai.- suspiró el niño

Dicho esto Pyo y Anna dejaron su escondite, y siguieron de cerca a su compañera mientras esta caminaba de la mano con aquel chiquillo. Anduvieron aproximadamente por media hora hasta que finalmente lograron salir a un hermoso y colorido prado.

\- ¡Aquella es mi casa! - gritó Rai muy emocionado mientras señalaba una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos.

Al llegar a la casa llamaron a la puerta y fueron recibidos por una mujer bastante joven de unos 27 años cabello castaño y unos bonitos ojos verdes. Al ver a su hijo de regreso lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a llorar de la emoción. Alzó la mirada y al ver a estos tres jovencitos tan peculiares se puso de pie enseguida y luego de hacer una reverencia les dijo:

-¡Lamento todos los problemas que Rai les ha causado!

\- ¡No es ningún problema!- exclamó Anna - Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

\- Ya veo. Ustedes parecen ser muy buenos chicos... Debería hacer algo para agradecerles... ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Por qué no se quedan de visita esta noche?

Luego de tanta insistencia, Nia, Pyo y Anna aceptaron la propuesta de aquella mujer tan amigable. Ella los trató de una forma tan amable, que las chicas no lo podían creer. Les dieron su tiempo para que tomaran un baño, les sirvieron una excelente comida, en incluso preparó una habitación para que pasaran juntos la noche. Nia y Anna se lo estaban pasando realmente bien jugando a las cosquillas con Rai; pero Pyo se sentía muy triste, pues aquellos juegos y buenos tratos no hacían más que recordarle aquellos bonitos momentos que vivió junto a su adorada Talía. A eso de las 10:30, cuando Rai ya estaba muy agotado para seguir jugando las chicas le dieron un" Beso de Buenas Noches "y se dirigieron a su habitación. Allí se acurrucaron los tres hasta quedarse completamente dormidos.

Durante las dos siguientes horas Anna, Pyo y Nia durmieron placenteramente. Pero a eso de las 12:30 AM unos desesperados gritos interrumpieron su descanso. Rápidamente abrieron la puerta y corrieron hasta el lugar de dónde provino el ruido. Llegaron a la cocina y encontraron tirado en el suelo el ensangrentado cadáver del Rai, mientras su madre se arrastraba desesperadamente tratando de huir de dos sujetos de aspecto inquietante. Uno de ellos(quien aparentaba ser el líder )llevaba el cabello de color violeta , era alto , y su cuerpo poseía una musculatura bien definida( Nidoking); su compañero parecía tener un cuerpo más delgado, cabello rojo en forma de cresta y unos ojos saltones acompañados por una inquietante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.( Scrafty)

-¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que torturar a los humanos fuese tan divertido. - dijo el líder con una sonrisa maliciosa. Me pregunto qué pasará si le rompo la columna?

Los tres al ver aquella terrorífica escena, se dispusieron a hacer algo en contra de aquellos macabros seres, pero antes de que pudieran mover un músculo, el agresor apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su víctima y le destrozó la espina dorsal. La mujer emitió un escalofriante grito mientras sentía cómo sus órganos eran perforados por sus huesos rotos. Impactada por el horror, Nia comenzó a temblar y se quedó completamente paralizada; observando cómo la vida de aquella chica se iba apagando, mientras un centenar de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Maldita escoria! - gritó Pyo con enojo- ¿Cómo es que tienes la sangre tan fría para hacer esto?

\- Eh! Pero si yo sólo me estaba divirtiendo mientras limpio la basura.

\- ¡Estás equivocado!- gritó Anna - ellos fueron muy amables con nosotros. ¡Ellos no se merecían algo como esto!

\- ¿En serio?- preguntó el Nidoking de forma burlona-¿ Y qué piensan hacer al respecto?

\- En realidad- contestó Pyo con frialdad- Hasta ahora sólo he matado humanos. Pero por alguien como tú , podríamos hacer una excepción.

Anna y Pyo se lanzaron sobre él en una ira descontrolada; mientras que el Scrafty observaba el combate con suma tranquilidad. Pyo fue el primero en alcanzar a su oponente con una poderosa patada y Anna lo embistió con su cuerpo cargado de electricidad.(Chispa, Spark) Pero ninguno de sus ataques surtió efecto; pues aquel joven de cabello violeta se mantenía en pie como si nada hubiera pasado. Entonces escupió una extraña sustancia del color de su cabello en dirección a la Flaffy (, Sludge Bomb.), pero cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla Pyo se interpuso y sopló sus llamas (Lanzallamas, Flametrower) para detener el ataque. Sin embargo su fuego era aún muy débil para detener aquel denso barro; que no era otra cosa que veneno. Pero esto no fue suficiente para detenerlo; se sacudió un poco y se lanzó nuevamente contra su oponente, intercambiando con estos poderosos golpes que les hacían perder el equilibrio.

Aprovechando esta oportunidad Anna tomó a Nia; quien aún permanecía completamente inmóvil y la sacó de la casa. La agitó, lloró por ella y le suplicó una y otra vez que despertara de aquel trance, pero ella no respondía. En eso se les acercó el chico de la cresta y le dijo con mucha calma:

\- Lamento mucho que sus mentes no estén bien claras.

\- ¡Aléjate de nosotras!- gritó Anna muy enojada- No quiero hablar con nadie que sea capaz de cosas tan horribles!

\- ¡Nos estás juzgando de forma muy cruel! - Sonrió el Scrafty de forma aterradora-Nosotros simplemente estamos haciendo lo correcto. Los humanos destruyeron nuestro bosque , mataron a nuestros padres y se llevaron a nuestros hermanos y aun así me dices que esto no es correcto...? Tienes razón... Ellos se merecen algo mucho peor... Ellos merecen la mayor de las humillaciones: Merecen servirnos como esclavos...!

Anna al escuchar estas palabras entró en un completo estado de ira desenfrenada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras su hirviente sangre fluía rápidamente por sus venas. Se puso de pie, respiró profundamente pero justo cuando se disponía a atacar. Escuchó la dulce voz de Nia:

\- ¡Yo también los odiaba!- suspiraba- Yo también deseaba que todos desaparecieran de este mundo...Pero, hoy me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada... Me di cuenta de que los humanos también pueden ser buenos y amables...

\- ¡Estás alucinando! - interrumpió el Scrafty - Los humanos no hacen más que causarnos sufrimiento... Ellos son unos monstruos que...

\- ¿Monstruos, dices? .¿ Cómo es que tienes el valor de llamarlos así? - Ustedes fueron quienes irrumpieron en su hogar y los mataron sin ninguna razón... ¡Ustedes son los monstruos... ¡USTEDES SON QUIENES MERECEN MORIR!

Nia empezó a brillar con intensidad. Se volvió un poco más alta, las curvas de su cuerpo se hicieron mucho más notables y su belleza pasó a ser algo realmente acogedor. Extendió sus manos al frente y lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía con una tonalidad rosada.( Fuerza Lunar. Moon Blast) El Scrafty trató de huir de la habitación, pero fue alcanzado por el poderoso ataque; que hizo estallar su cuerpo en cientos de pedazos.

Anna quedó impactada. Ella nunca creyó que su dulce y adorable amiga fuese capaz de algo similar; sin embargo no estaba en contra de lo que había hecho: Se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar.

En la otra habitación la brutal batalla comenzaba a hacerse difícil para Pyo. El veneno que se había filtrado en su cuerpo comenzaba a hacer efecto: Su corazón comenzó a latir más lento, no podía respirar adecuadamente y su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y heridas bastante graves. Pero su oponente tampoco se encontraba intacto; Pyo lo había apuñalado 5 veces y la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a debilitarlo.

En un intento desesperado por acabar la pelea, Pyo utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para lanzar una cuchillada al cuello. Pero el Nidoking sujetó su brazo y aprovechando su impulso lo lanzó contra la pared. Entonces caminó lentamente hacia el y le dijo:

-¡Maldito! -Me has causado más problemas de los que esperaba!

Se dispuso a estrangular a Pyo pero justo antes de que pudiera sujetarlo del cuello, Nia entró a la habitación y lo levantó del suelo usando el poder de su mente. Lo movió hacia ella, lo miró a los ojos y con la mayor frialdad del mundo comenzó a romper cada una de sus extremidades de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible. El Nidoking gritaba como loco mientras maldecía a Nia una y otra vez. Pero ella continuaba destrozando cada uno de sus huesos; como si se tratara de una niña arrancándole las alas a un insecto. Empezó a torcerle la cabeza hacia la izquierda; llevándola más allá de su límite; y aun cuando su" juguete "estaba muerto, continuó girándola hasta desprenderla del cuerpo.

Entonces dejó caer al suelo el cadáver decapitado de aquel horrible ser y corrió desesperadamente hasta donde se encontraba Pyo. Colocó sus manos sobre las heridas y emitió unas extrañas ondas que comenzaron a curarlas ( Pulso Cura. Heal Pulse.) De pronto Anna entró a la habitación muy preocupada:

\- ¡¿Cómo está Pyo?! - preguntó Anna muy preocupada - ¿Va a estar bien?

\- He curado sus heridas- contestó Nia- Pero el veneno aún está en su sangre le puede llevar días en recuperarse por completo.

\- Eso no será un problema- dijo Anna- Nosotras nos encargaremos de cuidar de él... Pero aún hay algo que me intriga... Pyo sólo convierte a los pokemon que no odian a los humanos... Pero ellos actuaban de forma arrogante... Como si estuvieran luchando por una causa...

\- Entonces .¿ Quieres decir que aún quedan más pokemon como ellos?

\- Tal vez. Lo más probable es que algún pokemón haya encontrado una piedra similar y la esté utilizando con malas intenciones... Pero no hay manera de saber quién puede ser.

\- Yo sé quién es - dijo Pyo - Yo tuve la desgracia de conocer a alguien que aprobaría esta clase de crímenes contra los humanos.

-¿Quién? - preguntó Nia - ¿Quién aprobaría algo tan horrible?

\- ¡MEWTWO!

¡Gracias por Leer! ! Si quieren saber cómo continúa esta historia. Lean el próximo capítulo. Ah , y no dejen de recomendarme . A más seguidores más inspiración! n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaración: Esta es un Fanfic de Pokemon elaborado única y exclusivamente para entretener. Los derechos de autor corresponden a los creadores de "Pokemon". ( Se aplica lo mismo para los autores de otras obras, en caso de que haga algún tipo de referencia)

CAPÍTULO IV.

Luego de algunas semanas aquel extraño fenómeno de los pokemon antropomorfos se hizo público. Como resultado las milenarias relaciones entre humanos y pokemon se destruyeron por completo y las aniquilaciones masivas de ambos bandos comenzaron a formar parte de la vida cotidiana. A pesar de todo, el pequeño grupo de amigos continuó dando lo mejor de sí para detener la discordia entre ambas razas. Gracias a La fuerza de Pyo, La amabilidad de Anna, y la sensibilidad de Nia, algunos pokemon pudieron encontrar su redención; y convertirse en sus seguidores; mientras que otros completamente ciegos por el odio encontraron su final a manos de aquel chico de cabello naranja.

Una tarde, mientras los tres buscaban bayas, una extraña silueta apareció en el cielo, parecía un humano, pero a sus espaldas tenía unas extensas alas que lo mantenían en el aire. Descendió desde la altura, revelando su auténtica apariencia: cabello rojo, penetrantes ojos negros y alas de color café ( Fearow)

\- Tú debes de ser, Pyo - le dijo el recién llegado- El maestro Mewtwo tiene asuntos que arreglar contigo. Espera reunirse contigo dentro de dos semanas en el Monte Plata.

\- Sé que Mewtwo está en desacuerdo conmigo. Pero no soy tan tonto como para ir a hacerle frente.

\- Ah , ya veo! - exclamó el Fearow- Por eso fue que el maestro decidió usar a esa humana como carnada ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Talía?

Al escuchar esto Pyo entró en un estado de shock. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, su corazón se aceleró y una rabia incontrolable comenzó a quemarlo desde el interior. Comenzó nuevamente a brillar con intensidad y una vez más evolucionó: Su constitución se volvió más robusta, su estatura aumentó un poco, su cabello creció considerablemente se tornó blaco, y sus ojos cambiaron de rojo a azul. Golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, levantando una gran hilera de rocas dirigidas al Fearrow.( Roca Afilada Stone Edge) Su objetivo logró evadir el peligroso ataque pero cuando apenas se dispuso a alzar el vuelo, Pyo saltó y lo golpeó con su puño imbuido en llamas( Puño de Fuego, Fire Punch) ,estampándolo contra el suelo.

\- Malditos cabrones. Ahora sí me han hecho enfadar. Me aseguraré que quienes raptaron a Talía tengan su merecido... Empezando por ti.

\- Espera, yo no tuve nada que ver- gritaba el Fearow desesperado- yo sólo vine para traerte el mensaje.

\- ¡Qué lástima!- Exclamó Pyo de manera sarcástica- Deberías haber tenido eso en cuenta antes de estar al servicio de alguien tan despreciable.

\- Espera, Pyo- suplicó Nia mientras lo sujetaba del brazo- Él está diciendo la verdad; lo acabo de leer en sus pensamientos. Por favor, no descargues tu ira en alguien que no la merece!

-Tsk. Llévale este mensaje a Mewtwo: Si se atreve a hacerle el más mínimo rasguño a Talía, lo lamentará.

Enseguida el Fearrow levantó en vuelo y se alejó lo más rápido que sus alas le permitían. Entonces Pyo dio media vuelta y trató de alejarse, pero Anna y Nia se interpusieron en su camino.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - le gritó Nia-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que es una trampa? Si vas, Mewtwo te matará!

\- ¡No me importa! ¿Tienes idea de lo importante que es Talía para mí? ... Justo antes de que yo la dejara... Ella me dijo que estaba dispuesta a morir por mí... Esto es algo que tengo que hacer, aunque sea un suicidio; porque es mi forma de demostrar lo mucho que me importa.

-¡Estás siendo muy egoísta!- protestó Anna- ¿Te has puesto a pensar cuánto sufriremos si algo te ocurriera ?... Mira, no conozco a esa tal Talía, pero si ella es una persona tan importante para ti ; ¡entonces al menos déjanos ayudarte a rescatarla!

-¡Muchas gracias, chicas! - exclamó Pyo con lágrimas en los ojos- Me siento muy afortunado de tenerlas como amigas.

Y así Pyo, Nia y Anna fijaron su larga travesía al Monte Plateado. Caminaban lo más que podían, y aprovechaban cada descanso para intercambiar algunos movimientos. Nia aprendió a lanzar esferas de electricidad ( Thunderbolt), Anna aprendió a imbuir sus puños en fuego( Fire Punch) y Pyo aprendió a evitar que leyeran su mente. Con el paso de los días fueron mejorando sus viejos ataques, e incorporando algunos nuevos a su arsenal.

Faltándole apenas un día para llegar a su destino los tres amigos tomaron un descanso cerca de un pequeño lago. La noche cayó, y resultó ser realmente hermosa; la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor acompañada de un incontable número de estrellas. Pero a ninguno de ellos le interesaba mirar el cielo nocturno; pues estaban demasiado preocupados por lo que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño, Pyo dejó de lado a Nia y a Anna y se adentró en el bosque para tomarse un tiempo a solas. Sin embargo Anna se percató de su repentina escapada, y enseguida se puso de pie y lo siguió. Encontró a Pyo bajo un árbol con la cabeza gacha y la respiración acelerada.

\- No llores, Pyo- dijo ella con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

\- No lo entiendes, Anna. Yo soy el culpable de que Talía esté en esa situación... Tal vez, si yo no hubiera matado a sus padres... Pero no sería correcto que yo hubiese aceptado su perdón después de hacerle algo tan horrible...

\- (Anna lo besó en la mejilla) - Ya veo .Por esa razón la amas tanto ¿No?... ¿Pero por qué no puedes enamorarte de mí?¿ Acaso yo no soy lo suficiente amable contigo?

-¿De qué hablas, Anna? Siempre que me he sentido miserable, has estado a mi lado para aliviar mi dolor... Si tengo que entregarle mi corazón a alguien... Entonces te lo entregaré a ti.

Llena de la emoción Anna se lanzó sobre Pyo y lo envolvió en un tierno abrazo, mientras él acariciaba suavemente su cabeza. Se sentó Anna sobre el regazo de su amado, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

\- ¿Te confieso algo? Convertirme en humana ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida; de hecho me gusta más que ser una Flaaffy... Por eso quiero amarte como una humana... Dime, ¿Cómo dos humanos demuestran lo mucho que se aman?

\- Bueno... según tengo entendido. Los humanos se regalan flores y se besan en los labios.

Apenas escuchó esto Anna arrancó una pequeña violeta que había a su lado, y con la cara un poco roja se la ofreció a su amado . Apenas Pyo la tomó en sus manos, Anna cerró sus ojos y se quedó en espera. Enseguida Pyo sabiendo lo que ella esperaba juntó sus labios con los de la chica en un apasionado beso de amor verdadero. Así pasaron un rato acariciándose y besándose de la forma más adorable posible hasta que se quedaron completamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Anna despertó, descubrió que Pyo no estaba a su lado; y en sus manos estaba aquella piedra colorida que su amado solía llevar como colgante. Llena de desesperación Anna llamó a Nia y cuando esta llegó hasta ella le dio la mala noticia.

\- ¡Pyo se ha ido a rescatar a Talía, él solo! ¡Por favor Nia, yo lo amo... Si algo malo le ocurriera no podría seguir viviendo... ¿ Por qué ha tenido que hacer algo como esto?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Lo hizo porque te ama, y porque no quería que tú salieras lastimada...y entiendo perfectamente que esta es su pelea, pero... Aun así tenemos que hacer algo para compensar todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras.

Nia tomó a Anna de la mano y comenzó a moverse hacia el Monte Plateado teletranspotándose a distancias cortas , pero Reduciendo el tiempo de la travesía considerablemente. Mientras tanto Pyo ya se encontraba en la base de la montaña. Frente a él estaba Mewtwo, mostrando su nueva forma humana: Su cabello era blanco, sus fríos ojos de color violeta, y vestía un traje gris acompañado de una capa de color blanco. A su lado, encerrada en una gran jaula de metal estaba Talía, atada y amordazada; mirando de forma nostálgica a su querido amigo.

\- Veo que no has traído a tus compañeras contigo.- le dijo Mewtwo- Eso puede considerarse un acto muy valiente... O muy estúpido.

\- Anna y Nia no tienen nada que ver.- contestó Pyo- No pienso permitir que ellas salgan lastimadas en una batalla que nos corresponde sólo a ti y a mí... Así que no incluyas tampoco a Talía en esto.

-¿ Te refieres a la humana? Puedes estar tranquilo. Ella era sólo la carnada para atraerte. Una vez que mueras la dejaré ir; después de todo a la larga los humanos acabarán por extinguirse.

\- Sólo yo conocía el poder de la piedra. ¿ Cómo fue que lo descubriste?

\- La verdad no fue muy difícil; sólo tuve que apropiarme de unas investigaciones humanas acerca de esta piedra y experimentar con ella hasta obtener resultados... Entonces decidí crear un mundo habitado sólo por pokemon... y este propósito ya se habría cumplido de no ser por ti... Tú y tu debilidad al perdonar a los humanos han estado arruinando las posibilidades de crear mi mundo perfecto... Pero eso se acabará cuando termine con tu mísera existencia.

Usando el poder de su mente Mewtwo levantó a Pyo( Telequinesis) y comenzó a apretar su cuerpo, como si fuera un juguete. ( Psíquico). Al no poder hacer ningún movimiento, Pyo tensó sus músculos para resistirse a la constricción y lanzó una poderosa llamarada (FireBlast), obligando a Mewtwo a concentrar todo su poder para defenderse. Aprovechando esta oportunidad Pyo golpeó el suelo generando una enorme hilera de rocas en dirección a su objetivo ( Stone Edge). Mewtwo detuvo una vez más el ataque con suma facilidad, y lo devolvió; sin embargo su objetivo había desaparecido. Usando su telepatía intentó detectar a Pyo, pero no pudo lograrlo.

\- ¿Dónde se ha metido?- Pensó Mewtwo- ¿ Por qué no puedo detectarlo? Acaso...?

De pronto Pyo emergió desde el suelo a espaldas de Mewtwo, y justo cuando este estaba a punto de tenerlo en su rango de visión, lanzó un poderoso tajo ,tan oscuro como la noche misma( Tajo Umbrío, NightSlash), hiriendo gravemente a Mewtwo. Aguantándose el dolor el pokemon legendario voló lo más rápido que pudo, para ponerse a salvo; esquivando una sucesión de aquel peligroso ataque. Cuando estuvo a una altura lo bastante segura regeneró sus heridas ( Recuperación, Recover) y luego descendió a toda velocidad para reincorporarse a la pelea.

-¡Interesante!- exclamó Mewtwo- Has aprendido a dominar Movimientos de roca, Tierra y Oscuridad. Pero si piensas que eso será suficiente, estás equivocado.

De pronto luces de diversos colores comenzaron a rodear a Mewtwo su musculatura se desarrolló, descendió por completo al suelo y adoptó lo que parecía ser una postura de combate.(MegaMewtwo X . Lucha-Psíquico)

\- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Pyo con determinación- ¿Crees que puedes intimidarme con todo ese poder? ¡Eres tú quien está equivocado!... Tal vez ahora tenga menos posibilidades de vencerte; pero YO HARÉ QUE SEA MÁS DIFÍCIL PARA TÍ.

Dicho esto Pyo también comenzó a cambiar. Las puntas de su cabello se tornaron rojas, su piel adquirió una coloración morena, sus ojos se volvieron verde esmeralda y ardientes llamas comenzaron a envolver sus puños y pies. Su poder ya había sido elevado al máximo, ahora sólo le faltaba dar lo mejor de sí por aquella humana que tanto quería...

Muchas gracias por leer. El próximo capítulo que publique será el último de esta historia... La verdad creo que me dedicaré mejor a los One-shot; Por cierto hace poco publiqué uno de Mahou Shoujo Tokushusen Asuka... ( si no conoces la serie o el manga, te la recomiendo) Por cierto... Es Yuri... XD XD.


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaración: Esta es un Fanfic de Pokemon elaborado única y exclusivamente para entretener. Los derechos de autor corresponden a los creadores de "Pokemon" (Se aplica lo mismo para los autores de otras obras, en caso de que haga algún tipo de referencia)

Capítulo V

Mientra Anna y Nia se iban acercando cada vez más al Monte Plateado, Pyo se encontraba en una situación cada vez más crítica. A pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba sus ataques nunca lograban alcanzar a su objetivo; Mewtwo simplemente los esquivaba o aprovechaba para atraparlo, lanzarlo contra el suelo y rematarlo con una devastadora patada (Mega Kick).

El cuerpo de Pyo se encontraba realmente destrozado, llevaba ya algunos huesos rotos, y su respiración lo hacía agonizar cada vez más. Pero aún así a Mewtwo no dejaba de sorprenderle, cómo su oponente se levantaba una y otra vez, y cómo sus movimientos estaban cada vez más próximos a alcanzarlo.( Cuando Blaziken mega evoluciona cambia su habilidad mar de llamas por Impulso lo cual aumenta su velocidad paulatinamente.)

Preocupado por su seguridad, Mewtwo decidió acabar de una vez con la pelea. Usando su poder telequinético. Levitó a Pyo y comenzó a estamparlo una y otra vez contra la montaña, llevando el cuerpo de su víctima hasta el límite, mientras Talía observaba horrorizada lo que le hacían a su adorado amigo. Mewtwo había usado todo su poder para aquella proeza de modo que su cabeza comenzó a dolerle un poco, debido al esfuerzo; creyó que la batalla había terminado, pero se espantó muchísimo al ver a Pyo levantarse una vez más.

\- ¡Imposible!¡ Deberías haber muerto! .¿ Cómo es que todavía te puedes levantar!

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Todo es gracias a Talía; ella es mi razón de ser y de vivir... Por ella, seguiré levantándome sin importar qué tan herido esté... Después de todo es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar todo lo que ella sacrificó por mí.

-¡Vaya! Al parecer le tienes mucho aprecio a esa humana... Lástima que sólo hayas venido hasta aquí para que ella te vea morir.

Mewtwo creó una cuchilla de energía Psíquica (Psicocorte. Psycho-Cut)y la apuntó hacia Pyo pero justo antes de que pudiera lanzarla , fue golpeado por dos ataques diferentes: una esfera hecha de relámpagos y otra de oscuridad (Thunderbolt & Shadowball)que lo tiró a más de cien metros de distancia. Entonces de la nada Nia apareció a su lado y comenzó a curar las heridas de Pyo con sus ondas curativas (Heal Pulse)

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Pyo- Creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras a ti y a Anna lejos de esto!

-¡Lo lamento mucho!- le sonrió Nia- Pero Anna terminó convenciéndome de que la trajera... Ahora, vé con ellas... yo me encargaré de Mewtwo.

Enseguida Pyo corrió hasta la jaula donde estaba Talía encerrada; allí, intentando abrir la reja, estaba Anna. Parecía un poco cambiada, su cabello se había tornado dorado con betas negras y su cuerpo de chica adolescente pasó a ser el de una chica más madura. Anna envolvió su puño en llamas y golpeó la cerradura hasta que finalmente la rompió. Desató a Talía, le tendió la mano y le dijo:

\- ¡Me llamo Anna! Tú debes ser Talía, ¡Encantada! Pyo me ha hablado mucho de ti.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces podemos ser amigas?

\- Sí, Por supuesto!- contestó Anna con amabilidad-¡ Seremos las mejores amigas que hayan existido jamás!... Por cierto... ¿No crees que Pyo se merece un abrazo?

Al escuchar esto, Talía rompió a llorar de la felicidad. Corrió hacia Pyo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lo besaba una y otra vez. Pyo acarició suavemente a su preciada amiga y le dijo:

\- Aún sigo pensando que no soy merecedor de tu amor y tu compasión...pero tú tampoco mereces mi abandono; por eso... A partir de ahora me quedaré a tu lado, y te protegeré con mi vida...

Apenas había pronunciado estas palabras una gran explosión estremeció el suelo, Nia cayó fue empujada por la onda expansiva y cayó a unos metros de donde se encontraban sus amigos. Su ropa estaba un poco deteriorada y contaba con tres graves heridas en su pecho, cabeza y una de sus piernas (respectivamente)

\- Mewtwo Ha cambiado a otra forma. - exclamó Nia mientras curaba sus heridas- Sus ataques se han vuelto mucho más poderosos... Me temo que no hay nada que Podamos hacer... Lo mejor será...

-¿ Irse?- interrumpió Mewtwo-¿ Creen que dejaré escapar a unos traidores que se han puesto del lado de los humanos?... Los eliminaré de la faz de la tierra con este ataque.

Mewtwo concentró todo su poder y lanzó una descarga de energía de color blanco (HyperBeam) dirigida al lugar donde se encontraban Pyo, Anna, Nia y Talía. El ataque fue tan poderoso que abarcó unos 100m de radio. La hierba y los árboles se desintegraron bajo aquella intensa luz y se produjo un gigantesco cráter en la zona del impacto. Después de usar un movimiento tan devastador Mewtwo comenzó a sentirse sumamente débil, descendió al suelo y comenzó a reír como un maniático mientras observaba toda la destrucción que había causado. La nube de polvo comenzó a difuminarse, revelándole algo realmente estremecedor: Pyo se encontraba abrazando a Talía a modo de cobertura, y por otra parte Anna y Nia habían proyectado dos barreras, una de color azul en forma de cúpula( Protección, Protect) y Una en forma de panel de color verde( Pantalla de Luz. Light Screen); además habían adquirido su forma "Mega". Anna exhibía ahora una larga cabellera de color plateado, mientras que Nia llevaba un larguísimo vestido hecho de un extraño vapor negro.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo han podido detener mi ataque más poderoso?

\- Por la misma razón, que Pyo se levantó una y otra vez.- dijo Anna- El amor que sentimos por él nos ha dado la fuerza y la confianza para detener ese ataque...

\- ¡Así es! -continuó Nia- ¡No dejaremos que lastimes a Pyo , ni a la persona más importante para él...

-¡Muchas gracias chicas!- dijo Pyo en un tono emotivo- Nia: Gracias por enseñarme a confiar nuevamente en los humanos... Anna: Gracias por entregarme tu corazón... Y Talía: Gracias por seguir siendo mi amiga a pesar de todo lo malo que he hecho...

De pronto las llamas de Pyo se tornaron azules, dio un paso al frente, tomó aire y sopló una gigantesca llamarada con una magnitud similar al ataque de su enemigo. Usando sus poderes telequinéticos, Mewtwo hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener aquel ardiente fuego separado de su cuerpo; pero su cuerpo aún se encontraba muy cansado, y el calor que irradiaba resultó ser tan intenso que sólo la exposición a la luz terminó produciendo grandes quemaduras en su piel y ojos.

Guiado por sus capacidades sensoriales Mewtwo se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, no sin antes decir el siguiente mensaje a través de telepatía: " Puede que hayas ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra. La próxima vez que nos veamos traeré todo un ejército, y me aseguraré de que la muerte de ustedes cuatro sea lo más lenta y dolorosa posible..."

Cuando Mewtwo se perdió en la lejanía Pyo cayó desmayado como un muñeco de trapo. Anna y Nia , acompañadas por Talía , cargaron con él hasta un lugar lo bastante seguro y allí las tres chicas se sentaron a esperar a que despertara.

Luego de dos largos días de espera Pyo abrió sus ojos, y apenas lo hizo las tres chicas se lanzaron sobre él en un cálido abrazo de bienvenida. Y por primera vez en su vida, Pyo sonrió de la felicidad. Sin embargo había algo que aún le preocupaba: Aquellas palabras llenas de odio emitidas por Mewtwo se habían grabado en su mente y temiendo que se hicieran realidad les dijo a las chicas:

\- Me alegro mucho de que estén tan emocionadas, pero Mewtwo regresará a tomar venganza.

-Pero, Pyo -¿qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Nia- No existe ni un solo lugar seguro al que podamos ir...

-¡Entonces, sólo tenemos que crear un mundo diferente! - Interrumpió Talía.

\- ¿Crear un mundo diferente?-preguntaron los demás a coro. - ¿Es eso posible?

\- Pues según un libro que estuve leyendo- explicó Talía- Existe un poderoso pokemon llamado Dialga que puede regresar en el tiempo... Dicen que se encuentra dormido bajo el Pilar Lanza... A los pokemon legendarios no les gusta que los despierten, pero estoy segura de que él nos ayudará...

\- Entonces no perdamos más tiempo.- dijo Pyo- Despertemos a Dialga y arreglemos este mundo...

Y así los cuatro emprendieron su viaje hacia el lugar místico donde yacía Dialga. El lugar parecía enormemente erosionado por el tiempo; escombros de lo que parecía ser una antigua ciudadela se encontraban dispersos por todo el lugar y no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo sonido. Talía se acercó a una enorme lápida ceremonial que se encontraba en el centro y pronunció las siguientes palabras: "Tiempo que corre sin detenerse, aparece para traer el orden al presente y al futuro; Despierta de tu sueño eterno; Dialga." De pronto las fuerzas que se encontraban ocultas en aquel lugar hicieron su aparición, generando un inmenso portal, a través del cual salió la imponente criatura emitiendo un poderoso rugido.

\- ¿Quién se atreve a perturbar mi sueño?- dijo Dialga por medio de telepatía.

-¡Por favor Dialga! No te enfades- suplicó Talía- El mundo se ha vuelto un caos... Humanos y pokemon están tratando de destruirse...Por esa razón hemos venido: Necesitamos volver al pasado para evitar que el mundo acabe de esta manera...

\- He leído hasta lo más profundo de tus pensamientos y no he podido ver otra cosa que bondad... Haré lo que me pides: Te regresaré a ti y a tus amigos al pasado...

Dicho esto Dialga usó sus poderosas facultades para enviar a los cuatro aventureros hacia el pasado. Apenas llegaron fijaron rumbo hacia la región de Kanto; lugar donde se encontraba la mansión que antes había sido el hogar de Talía y Pyo. Pero al llegar no pudieron quedar más decepcionados: la casa no estaba ahí. No podía decirse que hubiese sido destruida, de lo contrario al menos hubieran quedado los escombros; pero en su lugar había un pequeño claro lleno de flores y algunos Beautyflies revoloteando por los alrededores.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué mi casa no está?- preguntó Talía

\- Creo entender lo que ocurre...- dijo Pyo pero necesito que me respondas a una pregunta para confirmarlo... ¿cuando fue construida tu casa?

-Pues... No estoy segura...Pero creo que era bastante nueva... Tendría tal vez uno o dos años más que yo.

\- Así que era eso... Dialga nos envió diez años antes del impacto. Pero... ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- ¿Acaso es importante?- preguntó Nia - Dialga nos ha regalado diez años... Tal vez tengamos que vigilar el cielo constantemente, pero también podemos usar ese tiempo para estar juntos...

Y así, aprovechando el tiempo que Dialga les había obsequiado, Pyo, Anna, Nia comenzaron a tener una pacífica vida juntos; construyeron un acogedor refugio y se aseguraron de que la niña recibiera el cariño y los mimos que merecía. Tres años después, cuando Talía ya comenzaba a convertirse en una mujer, Anna dio a luz a los gemelos de su amado Pyo, una niña a la que llamaron Mia y un niño llamado Kai. (Los hijos de dos pokemon diferentes siempre serán como su madre en su forma básica; en este caso serían dos Mareeps con apariencia humana) Quienes pasaron a convertirse en sus hermanos adoptivos.

Una noche Talía despertó a Pyo y le pidió que la acompañara a dar un paseo. Pyo aceptó muy entusiasmado, a pesar del sueño que tenía; pues hacía ya tiempo que no compartía un momento a solas con su mejor amiga. Estuvieron andando un rato por los alrededores, y cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos de Anna y Nia, Talía se detuvo, se volvió hacia él y le dijo:

\- Pyo, hay algo de extrema importancia que necesito decirte.

\- Ya veo, por eso me has pedido que venga contigo. ¿De qué se trata?

\- Pues, he estado pensando mucho acerca de esto y... Personalmente no creo que destruir la piedra vaya a solucionar el problema...

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Talía? - Interrumpió Pyo- Si destruimos la piedra, Mewtwo nunca obtendrá el poder para destruir a la humanidad.

\- ¿Eso piensas? Mewtwo siempre tuvo el poder para destruirnos. Es inteligente, frío y calculador. Esa piedra sólo fue algo que facilitó su objetivo.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? - Preguntó Pyo- Piensas destruir a Mewtwo antes de que obtenga la piedra?

\- No, Mewtwo solo ha sido una víctima más de la crueldad de los humanos... Voy a destruir su razón de odiar... Buscaré a Mewtwo, lo liberaré y me convertiré en su amiga... Si hago eso estoy segura que nunca sentirá ese rencor hacia los humanos.

\- Me parece bien... Pero para eso necesitarás de nuestra ayuda. Tú eres sólo una niña.

En eso Talía se acercó a él, tomó con su mano izquierda la piedra que llevaba Pyo como colgante y la apretó con todas sus fuerza hasta que sus afilados bordes la hicieran sangrar.

-Pyo, Tú , Nia y Anna ya hicieron bastante por mí, además ahora tienes una familia que cuidar...

\- Pero Talía, ni siquiera sé si podré verte de nuevo.

\- No te preocupes por mí. Como mismo yo fui la razón para que te enfrentaras a Mewtwo, Tú serás mi razón para regresar... Después de todo... YO TE AMO.

Parándose en puntillas Talía logró alcanzar la altura de Pyo y le robó un beso de la forma más dulce e inocente, entonces con la cara enrojecida y una bonita sonrisa Talía se despidió y emprendió su recorrido en busca de Mewtwo con la esperanza de poder hacer algo para reparar lo que el odio había destruido.

FIN

Y Así termina Este Fanfic de Pokemon. Muchas gracias para aquellos que lo leyeron hasta el final. Porfa este es el primer set de fanfic que termino. Así que si no les molesta me gustaría que me escribieran su opinión .Tranquil s no me voy a molestar por las críticas. Después de todo sólo hacemos esto por diversión...n_n


End file.
